Tu Peor Error
by IaraEdelstein
Summary: "tu peor error" eso era él para ella, su peor error en toda su vida, no estaba preparada para hacer sentir su amor. Huddy y un sasón de Hacy... como siempre digo no ando de buenas con los summarys...
1. Chapter 1

Cuando la lluvia cae por tú rostro, cuando tus pasos son apresurados por llegar rápido aun refugio, cuando solo escuchas las gotas caer por la autopista y no hay nadie quien pueda recogerte de aquel lugar.

Ella caminaba rápido, al no tener aun su automóvil y tener que ir en ómnibus o en tren, pasos rápido para llegar en su casa y poder resguardarse de aquella tormenta.

Sola, se sentía sola, no había nadie esperándola en aquella casa enorme, las lágrimas hacían un desfile sobre aquel rostro triste, él causante de aquello era Él y aquel sobre blanco.

"**_Stacy & Gregory_**" sus dedos redondeaban él nombre "**_Gregory_**" sus rodillas temblaban y su cuerpo experimentaba él dolor por dentro, con un temblor en todo él cuerpo abrió el sobre, cerro con fuerza sus ojos mientras mordía su labio

"**_estas invitado en la boda de Stacy & Gregory_**" dios, en ese momento se destruyo por completo, cayo al suelo llorando, se sentía tan mal, se sentía culpable por ser tan idiota, como es que hizo de todo para que él pueda sentir él amor que ella tenia hacia él, pero ella sabia bien donde pertenecía, pertenecía con Stacy, y no con ella.

Sintió el frio de la madera contra su espalda y piernas, las lagrimas en su rostro y su corazón roto.

Ella sabía que él ya había tomado una decisión, y como lo amaba ella nunca lo haría daño.

Necesitaba secar sus lágrimas, necesitaba sus brazos fuertes y abrazarlo hasta más de un millón de años.

La tormenta se desata en el mar enfurecido y por la autopista del arrepentimiento, los vientos de cambio soplan salvajes y libres pero aun no ha visto a alguien como ella.

Él había jugado sucio, y ella había creído como una idiota, perdiendo todo con él.

Él timbre estaba sonando, aquel sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada con unos puños fuertes, aquel sonido que no había escuchado hace meses

Había abierto la puerta, y se encontró con los ojos azules disfrazados de tristeza al igual que las de ella.

-que haces aquí?- mientras con sus dedos finos limpiaban las lagrimas que resbalan en su rostro.

-perdóname.- mientras tomaba aire por su boca y lo expulsaba por la nariz

-no tienes que pedir perdón, ninguno de los dos tiene que hacerlo.- tomo una pausa para poder mirarlo de pie a cabeza, mojado como las hojas de aquel árbol frente a su casa y así estaba él, había caminado por una tormenta tan fuerte para poder pedirle perdón?

-yo…no quería lastimarte, eso es lo último que haría.- dio unos pasos hacia ella, pero ella se alejo.

-y como vez, esto fue lo último que hiciste.-

-Lisa, no, yo…- no le dejo terminar

-es mejor que te vallas, tú prometida te estará esperando.

-Lisa por favor escúchame.- la tomo del brazo para que ella no pudiese escapar

-no tengo nada que escuchar.- hizo un movimiento brusco para que la soltara pero no fue así, él la había tomado con fuerza

-por favor.- la miro a los ojos, para que ella pudiera entender que era necesario hablar.

-conoces la casa.- él la había soltado del brazo, esperando que ella lo permitiera entrar

-tienes dos minutos.- dijo Lisa cruzando los brazos recostada contra el sillón.

-solo quiero pedirte perdón, te cause mucho daño, con esto, lo entiendo, entiendo que tu no querrás hablar conmigo, pero escúchame…

-lo hago, y el tiempo corre…

-solo quiero que no sufras más Lisa, solo te pido perdón, que me perdones, tú te mereces a alguien mejor que yo.- tomo aire y la volvió a mirar.- solo.- lo interrumpió

-tranquilo, se que yo estaré bien.- sus ojos rojos mirándolo con lagrimas hacia que se arrepintiera de lo que estaba haciendo.- siempre supe que estarías con Stacy, y si tú eres feliz con ella, lo entiendo, se merecen ser felices no? Todo estaba bien hasta que yo no me contuve y tengo la mayor parte de la culpa, lo supe desde él momento en que nos conocimos…

-prométeme que estarás bien.- se acerco a ella y la tomo del rostro.- no hay nada que no haría por verte feliz.

-Greg, hice bastante para que te dieras cuenta para que sientas mi amor… pasaría hambre y tristeza, no hay nada que haría para que tu sientas el amor que tengo hacia ti, pero no es así, esto esta mal, ambos lo sabemos, lo que hicimos esta mal…

-te quiero.

-no, no me quieres, esto no es amor, lo que tu sientes por mi no lo es.

-eso no lo sabes, yo, dejo a Stacy por ti, lo hare, solo si tú estas conmigo.

-y la dejaras sola con un hijo, no, yo no quiero destruir una familia, no me lo personaría.

-podría hacerte feliz, hacer tus sueños realidad, haría todo Lisa.

-no es así House.- tomo las manos del Doctor y la saco de su rostro

-déjanos hacer felices, te lo suplico.- volvió a tomarla del rostro.- sabes que te amo y lo haría por más de mil años.- roso sus labios con las de ellas, sintió aquel sabor a miel mesclado con lagrimas agridulces, dulce como su piel era aquel beso, apasionado como el creador de aquel beso, estaban aquellos labios.

La llevo hasta la habitación, la tumbo en la cama acariciando su cuerpo, la camisa, la pollera, la remera, el jeans fueron tirados en el suelo, y allí estaban ambos cuerpos que fueron parditos a la perfección para ser encontrados con él uno y volver a formar una sola pieza, los frenéticos movimientos, la cama crujiendo de tanto movimiento, los gemidos fuertes y placenteros, los orgasmos completos a cada minuto, las caricias y los besos dulce hacían especial aquella noche de verano, un verano, extraño, con lluvia toda la noche, que acompañaban a dos cuerpos encajar a la perfección.

* * *

-Stacy, yo no puedo….- dijo House mientras ambos estaban en la cocina cenando.

-Greg, no, no tienes que tener miedo, todo será igual, solo que llevaremos nuestra relación a casados y tendremos un hijo, juntos.- Stacy tomo la mano de House que estaba del otro lado de la mesa

-no es eso…

-Greg… que me escondes…- sumamente preocupada, respiro profundo y la miro, era tiempo de decir lo que sentía-

-Cuando, cuando nos peleamos y estuvimos separados por seis meses, yo, en ese tiempo, intentaba olvidarme de ti…- stacy interrumpió

-dejaste embarazada ha alguien!?

-No! Eso no….déjame terminar.- esta asintió.- bueno, que me intentaba olvidarme de ti, en una noche salimos con James y Lisa en una fiesta de un amigo en común, Peter, seguro lo recuerdas…lo que contaba es que…-la miro y suspiro.- esa noche se nos paso la mano con la bebida a mi y a Lisa, y… Lisa y yo tuvimos sexo…..- al escuchar Stacy eso se sentó en la silla más cercana que tenia junto a ella.

-Luego.- Stacy miro a House a los ojos pero este lo desvió.- continua la historia Greg!.- dijo gritando.

-mierda! Que tuvimos sexo! Y luego hubo más noches de sexo!

-la amas?.- lo interrumpió, él la miro a los ojos, y en esos ojos se acumulaban lagrimas.- es eso! Por eso no podemos continuar! Se siguieron viendo mientras estábamos juntos?

-no, desde que volvimos, ella ya no tuvo contacto conmigo.- Stacy se llevo la mano en la cara.- lo siento, no puedo, y si, la amo, prácticamente desde que la conocí.

-y porque mierda no me dejaste claro eso hace dos malditos años!

-porque te tenia a ti! Y al volverla a ver, volví a sentir lo mismo por ella…- Stacy negó con la cabeza

-aun no puedo creer que la invite a la boda… sabes, olvidaremos esto, la olvidaras y nosotros armaremos nuestra familia.

-que parte no entendiste que no puedo hacerlo Stacy?

-mierda Greg! Olvídala, tendremos un hijo juntos! Y nos casaremos! Olvídala.- Stacy estaba nerviosa, se paro de la silla y fue a su habitación tirando todo lo que encontraba en su camino

* * *

-hola.- sin mirar Cuddy cogió su móvil y lo atendió

-hola! Lisa? Eres tú? Soy Stacy.- se había quedado muda al saber quien era.- Lisa?

-hola, ey, Stacy, a que… se debe tu llamada?

-solo quería saber que vendrías mañana, eres muy importante en la vida de mi futuro marido, solo quiero que sus amigos y únicos estén ahí, en un día especial….- del otro lado de la línea Lisa empezaba a llorar en silencio

-claro que estaré, ambos son felices juntos…-no aguantaba más con esa farsa, tendría que terminar la llamada, para que ella no se diera cuenta de lo patética que era.- Stacy, te tengo que dejar, me llaman, estaba esperando una llamada importante.

-no hay problema Lisa, te veo mañana.- mientras del otro lado, Stacy sonreía, sabia que en estos momentos Cuddy se estará retorciendo de dolor, y lo había logrado, Lisa se sentía tan mal, tan herida por todo, juro que desde esos momentos vería a House como un empleado, ya no más amigos, amantes, solo empleado.

* * *

El sonido de la música le llevaba a otro mundo, aquella mujer que cantaba suave y con tonos que no cualquier persona lo alcanza hacia bailar a parejas, aun no entendía que hacia ella allí, cuando ya se podía ir, y dejar de ver a House como aparentaba estar feliz.

_"ahora, si me lo permiten, los novios tienen que bailar pero con otras personas, si me lo permiten buscáis su pareja"_

Lisa sintió una mano grande que corrió por su espalda

-bailas?.- pregunto.

-no estaría bien.- dijo mirándolo

-será la última vez.- aseguro el doctor. Ella tomo la mano de él, y ambos se dirigieron en la pista de baile, Stacy estaba acompañada con su hermano, mientras su esposo con Lisa.

_"un aplauso para las parejas, esto es Make You Feel My Love"_

-lo siento.- pronuncio él doctor

-stacy lo sabe, no?.- él no respondió.- me ha llamado ayer, me pidió que no faltase, y lo entendí, esto es nuestro destino Greg… desde estos momentos solo seremos jefe-empleado. Ya no más amigos, y quiero que se lo digas a Stacy si aun trabajas para mí

-Lisa, no lo hagas.- la miro a los ojos, ella había desviado la mirada, no estaba bien hacer un montaje frente a todos.

-que piensas idiota, que yo seré tu amante, que yo seré la otra?- negó con la cabeza.- tenias razón, seré feliz con otra persona, se que algún día lo encontrare, y como te prometí seré feliz, pero no como lo fui contigo.- respiraba hondo y aguantaba las lagrimas que luchaban por salir.

-creí que estaríamos juntos.-

-yo también lo creí.- ahora lo miro a los ojos.- y lo di todo, pero, no, ahora tendrás una familia, si tanto me amas como dices, déjame ir. Como yo lo hago contigo.

-espero que lo seas… espero que no pases por esto otra vez…. Te amo.- susurro en su oído mientras la bella melodía terminaba.

-yo a ti.- respondió de la misma manera. Ambos se miraron y aplaudieron, haciendo como si nada había pasado

_"ahora los novios"_ dijo la mujer rubia. Ambos se miraron y se despidieron con una mirada.

Lisa se alejo lo suficiente, perdiéndose entre las personas pudo ver como Stacy y Greg bailaban al compás de un vals. Respiro profundo lo miro por ultima vez, y si seria la ultima vez, su celular sonó y miro él mensaje "listo, te espero- Julia" su hermana la estaba esperando en pocas cuadras con sus cosas, se mudaría a New York, lejos de él, lejos de su amor, muy lejos de ser ella.

* * *

_lo he escrito hoy, estaba lloviendo y casi no cuide a mi hermana, no tengo pruebas así que estoy libre, ademas como estoy de reposo que más da. en fin, espero que no me odien, lo se, soy de esas personas que ama tanto el huddy que hará que tengan mil hijos pero como diré hoy u ayer o lo que sea. estaba sentimental porque gano mumford & sons y como lo entrego Adele el grammy pues escuche el CD que tengo de ella y pues estaba lloviendo y me imagino que captan lo que digo no? si no conocéis la canción escucháis que es buena. bueno que le cuesta poner un **reviews? **la cancion es__ Make You Feel My Love..._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ha pasado tiempo y has encontrado a alguien mejor_**

**_Pero eh esperado demasiado para rendirme, contra más veo entiendo_**

**_Pero a veces, te sigo necesitando_**

* * *

Ella estaba pensando en todo lo sucedió en estos últimas horas, tantas emociones encontradas en él mismo tiempo la desorientaban, no sabía que hacer con su propia vida.

Ella lo había visto, ella pudo ver esos ojos azules fuertes rondando por las calles de New York, quizás él no se percato de ella, por la cantidad de personas que no paraban él pasó.

Bocina, voces, gritos, llantos, los automóviles, personas corriendo; atropellándote sin pedir disculpas, aquellas cosas a la que ella se había acostumbrado, la maldita ciudad

Unos ojos de color verde estaban posados en su figura, giro y lo distinguió a Joe.

-hola.-él lo saludaba como hacia diariamente, él "hola" y él "beso"

-hola, como…me encontraste?.- aun estaba desorientada

-como no distinguir a la mujer más hermosa?.- ella se sonrojo por el comentario.

-vamos a cenar?- pregunto tomándole de las manos. Ella solo asintió y fueron al restaurante

Joe pudo notar que su novia estaba en otro mundo, es decir, su cabeza esta en otro lugar que no sea allí con él, no le dio tanta importancia, cuando ella se ponía así es por el stress del trabajo, una ves que llegaron al restauran ordenaron su cena, y de nuevo Lisa se perdía.

-Lisa, estas bien?.- ella lo miro dudosa.

-es la oficina…- mientras miraba hacia otro lugar que no sea su rostro

-lo voy a creer, pero olvídate de aquello.- ella solo asintió.- y bien?

-como va la propuesta de Londres?.- ella decidió olvidar él asunto.

-bien, excelente dentro de unos días sabremos si iremos o no.- la tomo de las manos, pero justo en esos momentos sonó su celular- Alo.- contesto serio.- como?.- miro a Lisa.- claro, estaré allí .- colgó la llamada y miro a Lisa

-tienes que ir.- dijo resignada

-lo siento, pero prometo hacer más tiempo juntos.- se coloco su abrigo luego dándole un beso fugaz en los labios de su novia.

-adiós.- suspiro al ver como Joe cruzaba la puerta y la dejaba sola de nuevo, Joe era su novio luego de estar sola por seis meses luego de lo sucedido con House, decidió darse una oportunidad con alguien, y ese era Joe, hace tres meses salían, su relación rápidamente se torno seria, parecían que estaban casados, o eso creían sus amigos, volvió a suspirar, "casados" aquella palabra que ya no significaba nada para ella.

No estaba ni segura de Joe, y todos hablaban de matrimonio, no lo amaba, solo se encariño con él, sabia que eso no bastaba pero, no podía olvidar aquellos ojos azules, aquellos labios, aquel físico masculino que la traía loca, y se vio a ella misma sola en la mesa sentada, "sola" es así como debería estar, una voz familiar la saco de sus pensamientos, lo miro, y quedo prácticamente en shock

-ey, estas bien?- ella negó con la cabeza

-que haces aquí?- pregunto molesta

-vine a buscarte, te necesitaba…-sin pedir permiso se sentó en la silla.

-como te atreves House! Que no tienes esposa?- ya con lagrimas en los ojos.- no te quiero escuchar.-con un rápido movimiento cogió su abrigo y su cartera, no quería escucharlo, lo estaba superando de apoco y él volvía de nuevo a arruinar aquello.

Tomo un taxi y fue a su departamento, no quería salir de allí, no quería verlo, ni escucharlo, la había lastimado tanto que ella no quería volver a caer y lastimarse, había sufrido tantas heridas que con el tiempo se curaba pero como algunas, quedan cicatrices, respiro y se miro al espejo, sus ojos rojos y hinchados, se paso agua por la cara pero lo rojo no quitaba, sus manos temblaban al igual que su cuerpo, lo amaba, de eso estaba segura, pero ella sabia que estaba segura y bien de estar como esta, o no?

La puerta siendo golpeada, haciendo que su dueña lo mirase, respiro y pregunto quien era, pero no había respuesta, se maldijo al no tener respuesta, espero unos segundos y lo abrió

**_Estaba esperando abandonado en tu puerta_**

**_Estaba seguro, seguro de que me darías más_**

**_No hace falta que vengas hacia mi, cuando yo puedo_**

**_Ir por ti._**

Lo miro, y negó con la cabeza diciéndose "no hay caso con este hombre" ella dio un paso al costado dejándolo pasar.

-crees que no investigue donde vivías?.- la miro

-solo quería estar sola por unos minutos.- miro al suelo.- que necesitas?

-hablar, necesito contarte cosas que han pasado.- ella giro y fue hacia su sillón y se sentó, House lo imito y se sentó junto a ella.

-escucho.- dijo mirando la ventana, viendo como aquel vidrio estaba siendo mojado con grandes gotas de agua.

-Stacy me ha dejado esto.- él le había pasado unos papeles que ella lo cogió y los miro.

-te has divorciado?- lo miro y luego volvió a mirar el siguiente papel.- pero? Esto es…

-si, la custodia completa de Rebecca….- Lisa aun no entendía lo que pasaba

-la amenazaste?- lo miro subiendo una ceja

-no, me ha dejado, también me dejo esto.- le entrego una carpeta, lo abrió y en ella estaba una foto con una Stacy sonriente y junto a ella un hombre moreno. Luego una nota donde decía

_"**Greg:** lo siento, no aguanto un minuto más esta vida de mentiras, eh intentado volver a quererte como lo he hecho en los primeros años de nuestra relación, pero no pude, cuando estuvimos separados, yo, conocí una persona, no diré su nombre, solo no quiero causar problemas, te he dejado el divorcio firmado, solo firmas tú y listo serás libre, también te he dejado la custodia de Rebecca, esto es duro para mi, no creo que me entiendas pero, me cuesta dejarla, se que tu la cuidaras y la criaras, aun mejor que yo, aunque muchos no lo creerán, se que la amas, mas que a tu propia vida, también he dejado una nota para Beca, quiero que cuando me pregunte por mi, se los leas, y cada vez que lo hace se los digas, si la llevo conmigo se que tu no serias feliz, creo que te eh destrozado la mitad de tu vida y no quise volver a hacerlo, se que al dejar a Beca estoy pagando mis culpas, soy una cobarde por no decírtelo en la cara, pero es lo mejor, me he cogido todas las fotos de Beca, y por favor muéstrale fotos mías, siento tanto, desde el fondo de mi corazón, como lo eh leído o escuchado en algún lugar, me recuerda a nosotros "el corazón se soltó un latido y cuando lo recupere tu estabas fuera de mi alcance, pero ya estaba segura de que lo había oído antes" busca tu felicidad junto a la mujer que realmente te ama. Con cariño **Stacy**"_

Luego de leer cada palabra Lisa se quedo perpleja, Stacy lo había dejado por otro hombre? Y había dejado a su hija? Estaba enferma o algo así? Miro a House y este cogió los papeles que estaban recostado pos las piernas de Cuddy

-no se que decir….

-solo quiero ser feliz contigo, que volvamos a nuestro antiguo hogar, compremos una casa donde vivamos juntos, yo te necesito en mi vida Lisa…

-yo….- trago saliva y lo miro.- tengo una vida aquí…

-entonces yo…- Cuddy lo interrumpió

-estoy comprometida.

**_Por favor, no digas que ya hemos acabado cuando yo no he terminado._**

**_Podría darte más, hacerte sentir como nunca antes,_**

**_Bienvenido le dijo bienvenido al suelo_**

Eso lo había caído como un agua de balde fría en pleno invierno, sintió como dolía esas dos palabras, como todas las esperanzas se caían, como los minutos junto a ella acababan

.por favor.- la miro.- dime que es una broma…- la tomo de las manos esperando una respuesta.

-no, no bromeo…-ella se aparto de él y se levanto del sillón quedando parada frete a él.

-lo amas? Lo amas como me amas?!.- él había subido la voz a la vez que se paraba al igual que ella, la desesperación y adrenalina llegaba en cada punto de su cuerpo

-NO! No lo amo como te amo a ti.- ella lo miro, ella también estaba enojada con él- pero el me ama! Él se arriesga por mi! No es como tú! Que lo único que hiciste es echarte atrás! Como lo sabes hacer! Y se que él no va escapar cuando más lo necesito!- y fue callada con unos labios fríos pero a la vez suaves que buscaban con desesperación aquellos labios que gracias al labial eran rojos, aquellos labios marcados, finos y a la misma vez cálidos

No pudo poner resistencia porque ella lo necesitaba, porque ella misma admitía que a veces lo sigue necesitando. Respiraciones agitadas fueron llegando luego de aquel apasionado beso.

-te amo.- pronuncio House.- no te das cuenta que me estoy esforzando?- ella solo lo miro sin decir nada.- solo dime que estaremos juntos, que no haremos viejos juntos…

-Greg.- las lagrimas volvieron a su rostro.- yo te amo, pero prométeme que estarás ahí conmigo.- lo beso.- y que nunca, escúchame.- lo miro.- volverás a hacer que me aleje de ti!

-te lo prometo.- la beso.- te amo.- la volvió a besar.

-no estoy comprometida, apenas estamos tres meses, solo contigo lo haría en los tres meses!.- y lo beso una vez más, pero esta vez no se separaron.

* * *

-prometo no ser tan gruñón, a regalarte regalos que no sean para la casa y solo para ti, tener sexo por lo menos tres veces a la semana, a comentar aquellos pechos que admiro, también prometo que no sean usados por otra persona, pero con los niño que vine en camino lo compartiré y quizás con los otros que seguro tendremos, prometo no ser un adicto al trabajo y ver menos "L" y poner más a tención a tus pechos y trasero, digo a ti. Prometo amarte cada día de mi vida Lisa Cuddy.- dejo de leer sus votos y miro él rostro de su mujer, sus ojos brillaban, sabia que estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar y por dios como la amaba.

-Greg, prometo no ser tan justa contigo, siempre dentro de los limites, prometo no quejarme tanto, prometo no tocar ningún instrumento tuyo para no volver a romperlos sin querer, prometo besarte todos los días, prometo dejarte ver "L" pero solo a veces, prometo que siempre seré tuya y de nadie más a acepción de nuestros hijos, de los que viene en camino y de los que luego intentaremos tener y prometo vestirme con menos escote, y lo mas importante amarte por el resto de mi vida, como lo he hecho desde que nos conocimos.- respiro profundo y lo miro, este sonreía y ya no aguanto las lagrimas que caían por su hermoso rostro

Yo los declaro marido y mujer- dijo el cura- pueden besarse..

Ambos juntaron sus labios con él otro, House la tomo de la cintura atrayéndolo más hacia él, luego de separarse miraron el atardecer de aquella playa juntos, con el calor del verano.

Giraron y se tomaron una foto de rostro, luego una de cuerpo completo donde se notaba el vientre de Lisa que crecía cada vez más, luego con la pequeña Rebecca que acabo de cumplir los un año de vida, a lo cual Lisa quería como su propia hija.

-Señores!.- grito House luego de tomarse la foto familiar.- atención!.- todos los invitados miraron hacia House este al notar tal atención hablo.- son niños! Son gemelos! .- luego de gritar y todos los invitados deseándole felicidades se acerco a Rebecca y Lisa ambas juntas y beso a ambas.- creo que ya no la tienes que cargar, porque te aras daño.- mientras tomaba a Rebecca

-aun puedo tonto…-mientras lo besaba

-si claro, una mujer con seis meses de gemelos….

-te amo, señor preocupon.- y lo beso

-te he dicho que no te dejare escapar?

-si me lo has dicho, y te digo que eso fue tu peor error-y lo beso

-no, no lo fue, fue el mejor error.- devolviéndole el beso

_**FIN :D**_

* * *

Contentos? Por favor dejarme un reviews? Por lo menos! Quiero saber que les pareció ;) me tengo merecido porque lo continúe SOLO para ustedes! La canción es de The xx - Heart Skipped a Bea para mi es una canción bien Huddy xD me recuerda a la ruptura u.u en fin, lo puse en castellano para los que no entienden bien el ingles les traduje como yo lo entiendo… pues si ustedes lo saben y escuchan en ingles xD bueno me lo dicen ;) bueno besos! No se olviden del REVIEWS :D esto va para Camila my little girl nsakjdnaskd :3 que fue por ella que lo continue! xD casi mate a Stacy pero no m.m mejor la hice de puta (?) va para todas xD asjkndask


End file.
